I Miss You
by Halloween Haunt
Summary: "Is there anything you regret so much that you would give your future to change?" After the defeat of Hawkmoth, everything was supposed to fall in place but sadly things change. Through the year, the two heroes begin to fall apart however the words "I miss you," mean a lot. One-shot. Rating for language


At eighteen years old, Adrien had lost everything in the most horrible of ways. Between first discovering his own father was the evil villain that terrorized Paris for all those years but also, then Ladybug kissed him but then ran when he when he went to reveal his identity to her, saying she 'wasn't ready' leaving Chat Noir heartbroken and alone. Truly alone. He felt he lost everything that day, everything he really cared for was gone and he couldn't change any of his sad fate.

That night she left him, broke his heart and his spirit. He had stood on that Eiffel Tower, waiting to tell her, needing her comfort desperately after the events of his day. He couldn't wrap his mind entirely around the news. He even had to be careful leaving his house to avoid being detected by the police so he wouldn't raise any suspicions about any criminal activity he may be involved in. This just nailed home the fact of the terror and damage his father had caused the city. Adrien needed his lady that night and despite the wonderful, mind blowing kiss she gave him, she still left without any proper explanation at least.

Soon the eighteen year old began to fill his time with bad habits revolving around partying and drinking in excessive amounts as he tried to forget the world around him. It has been a year since his father's arrest and he has continued to fall more and more into that pit fall of depression and band-aid solutions between the drunken stupidity he had gotten into, all the countless fights he got into it and all the girls he had made out with almost every night. The guilt from being the son of a monster and not realizing it, the anger from having his heart broken and the sadness from realizing he was an orphan regardless of his father being alive. He was alone.

Adrien went out on the occasion as Chat Noir but mainly to get the attention of females with his updated suit, which exposed his more developed chest dipping dangerously close to his waist. He let go of his hair and it grew long and unruly, fitting his new persona. His outings were limited as he tried to avoid Ladybug as much as possible since she left him standing there, tears in his eyes as he begged to reveal his own identity to her so he may have comfort in arresting his own father, the terror of Paris. She always knew what to say to calm him, to make him feel better about any situation because that's who she was. Ladybug was amazing and Adrien truly relied on her but his perfect image of her shattered when she offered nothing but more heartbreak in his time of need.

So he sat alone, with no one knowing his identity because he had no one to tell. There was no one he felt that he could trust because everyone was angry about his father and he feared they blamed his as well. So he fought the depression in one of the worst ways he could. Alone.

But tonight was different… Adrien was trying to forget and although he succeed in getting intoxicated, something felt off and lead him to begin to prowl the city. The mysterious pull guided him across the city. He was out much longer than he expected, usually his runs were short and nowhere near that stupid metal tower where she broke his heart for the final time. He also avoided that forsaken rooftop where she broke his heart for the first time. But tonight was different, the pull guided him and he journeyed near the two sites of his heartache. Gazing around, he noticed a blunette, asian women who caught his attention as she sat on her balcony gazing out at the Eiffel Tower, tears in those beautiful blue eyes that Chat simply could not ignore despite his drunken state.

—-

The moment they stopped Hawkmoth was one of the happiest of her life. They had successfully protected Paris and now their city was safe through hard work, dedication and trust. Their bond was unbreakable, the true dynamic duo, and their success just displayed this even better.

Ladybug had been so happy and all her feelings hit her at once as she approached her kitty later that night on the Eiffel Tower. He didn't seem as happy as she was, like something was bothering him. Ladybug was sure it had to do with his worry about their partnership now that Hawkmoth was gone. She didn't want her kitty to be sad, so when she approached him, she gave him a hug that he quickly returned but it didn't seem like enough. Not enough to cheer up her long time partner and friend. They shared a bond that no one else could ever have or experience. He has always had her back and made her feel better between his stupid cat puns and endless flirtations even though she would act unamused by them. He was her rock and right now he needed someone to be his rock.

And in that moment, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together, at first shocking Chat but he quickly returned as they stood in the shadows of the tower, above their city, so much passion and love between them. When they pulled away, the world suddenly hit Ladybug as she realized what she just did, what she was feeling. Was she truly over Adrien or was she just indirectly playing with Chat's feelings based on the heat of the moment and their earlier success?

Chat began to say the words to drop his transformation but Ladybug quickly stopped him, panic and fear in her heart. She was so much different under the mask, she wasn't as courageous or smart or graceful. She was sweet, shy Marinette that did okay in school. She couldn't even muster up courage to talk to Adrien like a normal person for the years she loved him.

"I'm sorry Chat, I'm not ready," was all she said before disappearing into the night sky, fleeing away from her kitty as she tried to decipher what was really going on in her head and heart.

The following months, she would go out as Ladybug, attempting to stop Chat to explain herself, to explain why she did what she did but he instead snarled and often said some rude commentary to follow it. Ladybug regretted what she did so much, the hurt she caused her kitty as she saw him change before her eyes into this latex model for pretty girls who wanted pictures and autographs from him. His suit suddenly changed into him to this sexy kitten who followed a new set of rules for himself. Marinette felt entirely responsible for this behavior but didn't know what else to do, she tried but she couldn't fix her past actions.

The year anniversary came upon her, the night before she was to leave for a study abroad trip for the summer that traveled to three large cities in America for her to expand her fashion knowledge and work with some large companies. Her stuff was packed, but she still felt so empty as she sat on her balcony gazing out at their city, one final time before she left. This was supposed to be the trip of a lifetime for her but she couldn't feel excited about it while knowing the pain she caused her precious Chat. Tears began to stream down her face as she thought back to a year ago and how he would never forgive her.

"Something wrong Princess?" The question came from the very cat that had been occupying Marinette's mind.

—-

"Is there anything you regret so much that you would give your future to change?" Marinette asked Chat who sat quietly listening to the girl, curious of what could make her so upset with herself. He pondered the question for a moment but in his intoxicated mind it lead him back to think about Ladybug which he didn't want to focus on while Marinette was obviously upset.

"If I could go back and change everything I would… I royally screwed up and I can't fix it. No matter what I do, I can't change what I did a-and I wish I could," the girl cried as the tears silently streamed down her face. Marinette felt guilty about sitting on this rooftop talking to him. She shouldn't be telling Chat this, not without him knowing the truth about her identity but she couldn't help but spill her heart out to him.

"What did you do? I'm sure you couldn't have done anything that damaging, Princess," Chat spoke softly and clearly, as if sober as he put a clawed hand gently against her face to wipe away some tears. Marinette's tears just continued at this statement flowed by a curt laugh.

"I'd like to think that but I see the damage I've done to him. I-I hurt him in more ways than I understand but I was just scared. I had a plan in my head on how to tell him something, how to reveal something major to him but… I fucked up." Chat wondered about what this girl could possibly wanted to reveal that was major… she seemed so simple and happy. Not to mention pretty open, at least that's the why she had seemed when he had spent time with her as both Adrien and Chat.

"I panicked and left. I was scared, things had been so constant for so long and I realized that the reason was I was scared… scared he'd see me differently, not love me the way he vowed to," Marinette explained to him causing Chat to be dragged to the sober world as he felt his wound being tugged on by her statements but it was a tug of understanding, it felt like some sort of healing. He didn't know why, Marinette wasn't Ladybug and Chat doubted he could ever forgive Ladybug for what she did, leaving him in his biggest time of need. But the feeling he got from her words… made him feel like maybe he could forgive her. One day.

"If he didn't like who you really were then he didn't really love you," Chat stated softly but Marinette shook her head.

"L-like I had a guy that idolized me but I realized I loved him too late. I had been so obsessed with some guy that I had absolutely no chance with that I never saw my feelings for him until it was too late and when the feelings hit me, all the fear and panic set in and I couldn't have left him in a worse way," Marinette continued but broke down in full on hysterical tears. Chat took this as the moment, and although he didn't know why she said this or why he opened up to this girl. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking or his heart being touched for the first time in a long time but he opened up to his pain.

"You know… I worshipped the ground she walked on. I was her kitty and I fought side by side with her for so long. I would've gladly given my life for her in a heartbeat… but when I needed her most, she kissed me and left. Just left me alone, crying into the night," Chat Noir spoke, Marinette's eyes widening as he spoke, guilt filling her even more making her feel like a dam ready to burst. She hurt, her heart ached hearing his side of what she did to him. How she hurt him so badly that he was crying on Eiffel tower after what was supposed to be their best night as superheroes.

"I-I'm sorry Chat," Marinette began, her voice shaky from the crying but Chat Noir just shook his head.

"It's not your fault, she couldn't have known what was really going on… why I really needed her," He spoke gently, the words being pressed into his mind as he admitted some truths he longly denied. He wanted to blame her for leaving him alone but in truth she couldn't have known what was going on without knowing his true identity.

"She should've stayed," Marinette argued but Chat Noir just smiled at her.

"I wish she would've but listening to you tonight… I can accept there was more to her leaving then my selfish reasoning. I just wish I could've met the girl under the mask, because despite her not being in costume, I know she had to be just as amazing and beautiful as the one in the mask," Chat Noir stated with a soft smile and his heart feeling in a way that it hadn't felt in a long time. He began to remember the good times him and his lady had shared, all the laughs and accomplishments. But the friendship, that bond had grown out of being partners. Their bond had been so strong between their trust in each other, but it continued to grow past just partners. They were best friends, and he only wish she could've loved him like he had loved her.

Marinette listened to his declaration and her heart beated faster and faster. He really had loved her more than she could've possibly asked anyone to. She had really thrown away a wonderful man. The guilt continued to build and the dam burst as she made a confession.

"She tried to stop you! She wanted to reveal her identity to you on the rooftop that you had first invited her to on Valentine's Day," Marinette blurted out to Chat who had a look of shock on his face snapping him out of his previous thoughts revolving around Ladybug.

"She-she what?" He asked, remembering her vaguely begging him to talk the first couple times he had run into Ladybug when he was out as Chat Noir but he brushed her off angrily and often drunkeningly. He had also forget Marinette was friends with Ladybug.

"She wanted to… she said she wasn't ready that night on the Eiffel Tower but wanted to make it up to you," Marinette told him softly just causing Chat to chuckle.

"I forgot you two were friends," he responded quietly.

"She was just scared… like me. That you wouldn't like the girl under the mask. I mean I know I'm a mess and it'll be hard finding anyone else to worship me but.. I was scared I'd disappoint him," Marinette continued treading carefully but Chat's eyes met hers and a smile appeared on his face causing the breath to hitch in Marinette's throat. "She felt similar when you found out who was under the mask because… she was scared you knew her under the mask," she continued.

"You're amazing Marinette, you have a huge heart and stand up for your friends in ways I couldn't believe. As Adrien Agreste said, you are an everyday Ladybug," Chat stated, a smiling forming on Marinette's face as tears dripped from her eyes at the statement.

"You know, I was absolutely in love with him. Adrien Agreste. In my eyes he was perfect… but-" She started with a chuckle thinking back to her ridiculous crush on him. She never had a chance and was fooling herself if she thought otherwise.

"His father was the terror of Paris," Chat ground out his eyes leaving hers, anger and sadness flowing in them. Adrien had long felt the guilt of never knowing what his father was doing just down the hall from him for all those years.

"No! He had nothing to do with that and he faced so much after that!" Marinette denied, defensive over the boy, shocking Chat. He had so many allegations against him even after the police had fully cleared him… but to know that people actually understood that he had a tough time, real people, it meant a lot.

"I realized that he was a dream, a teenage dream and I would never have his heart. Thinking we could end up together was stupid and blocked my vision from seeing a person who worshipped me and gave their heart to me. The night I left… I realized that I loved my partner, that I always had but I was scared I would never live up to his expectation of who was under there so I turned my focus on a boy that I knew was unattainable but I could love because he had been kind and given me an umbrella," Marinette stated her eyes meeting Chat's as realization of what her words meant hit him in the core. Not only had Marinette been in love with him for years, making way more sense in the way she acted around him with her incomplete sentences and weird words. But the way she spoke… was Marinette Ladybug this entire time?! His eyes searched hers for answers but they were carefully guarded as she attempted to keep her emotions in control.

"What are you saying Marinette?" He spoke shakily, his heart beating rapidly and the sound echoing so loud in his ears, he didn't think he would be able to hear her.

"I love you Chat, and I'm so, so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I'm so sorry I didn't realize that I loved you until it was too late, I'm so very sorry Chat that I left. I fucked up so badly and I don't expect you to forgive me but I had to tell you, I had to tell you the truth… even if it means you leave me on this rooftop now," Marinette spoke confirming his suspicions this was his lady. Marinette was Ladybug! This was the girl he had followed into battle so many times, this was the girl who was so selfless for Paris, this was the girl, no- Woman, he had fallen in love with! His stood in shock for a moment, unable to speak, his eyes wide and started leaking as he stared at the girl who stared off into the night, crying against the railing of her balcony. And despite all the anger and hatred built up in Adrien's system, he grabbed Marinette's shoulder gently. Her watery blue eyes met his glowing green ones and he wrapped his arms around her as he launched them up to a familiar rooftop. The rooftop he had intended for his lady and accidently brought her up there, unknowing that he really was bringing his lady up here.

"Tell me," Chat Noir commanded as they stood on the rooftop that Marinette said she intended to reveal herself on. Marinette looked confused for a moment, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times before understanding.

"Tikki, spots on," and within a flash of red light, Marinette became his lady right before his own eyes.

"Chat Noir, you are my partner and I could not be who I am without you. You bring out my best, worst and crazy then complete me. You are my other half and I am incomplete without you with me, I love you," She professed "I hope you're not too disappointed of who is under the mask," She told him, the last part more of a quiet whisper but was pulled into a kiss. A kiss that could've lit enough fireworks to light up all of Paris. The kiss was tender, full of emotion as Marinette tried to apologize and Chat kept saying it's alright.

Finally they broke away, their foreheads pressed together breathless from their kiss but not wanting to be too far apart. Both of them had tears falling from their eyes as they stared at each other.

"Are you sure you're over Adrien?" Chat asked, startling Marinette that he would be insecure about a teenage crush. She thought his question was especially strange after such a wonderful kiss.

"You are the only one who holds my heart," She assured seriously but Chat just chuckled.

"Now it's not cute to lie," He chuckled confusing Marinette further. Did he seriously think she was lying to him about this?

"What do you mean-?" she started but Chat Noir dropped his superhero look and there, in his place stood the very handsome Adrien Agreste, in a button up shirt, although he wore it as a button down as most of his chest was revealed causing Marinette to gulp as her eyes trailed down to the tight dark jeans that hugged his body so perfectly. The very sexy Adrien Agreste smirked at her causing Marinette to suddenly feel self-conscious. She had been looking very bum-y in her pajama pink sweat pants and loose pink tank top.

Adrien picked up on her discomfort and immediately associated it with what she may have read or seen in fashion magazines about his recent behaviors. His smirk turned into a frown, knowing he may have ruined her image of him.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, surprising Marinette. "I was in a lot of pain and I didn't know how to handle it, between my father being arrested then the situation with you- I just made some bad decisions but I promise I will do better from here on out, I will do anything for you Marinette," He declared, guilt filled eyes as he suddenly wished he could erase all his actions from the last year but her eyes widened as it dawned on her.

I left him… right after he had to arrest his OWN father. Tears welled up in her eyes. How could he ever forgive her? Leaving when he needed her the most?!

"No, I'm the one that's sorry… Your father- you arrested him that day and I left you because I was selfish with my feelings," she cried.

"It's okay… we both did things we regret Marinette but when you miss someone, you do crazy things. I have always missed you and I know you feel the same," Adrien told her calmly, stroking her cheek before pulling her close to him, leaving just a little space between their lips for her to decide, which she quickly closed as they shared another kiss with passion and healing mixed together. He felt better already, letting so much of his anger over the last year disappear with this kiss making Adrien wish he had talked to Ladybug when she attempted to get him to stop on a stroll as Chat Noir.

Minutes later, although it only felt like seconds minus being out of breath, the couple pulled away.

"So, you're not disappointed by the girl behind the mask?" She asked quietly looking into his eyes.

"I couldn't have asked for a better Lady, I mean I told you that you are our everyday Ladybug, I was just too caught up in seeing behind the mask myself that I never looked to see what was staring me right in the face, You," He declared making her heart flutter in a way she never thought was possible.

"Now, take off the mask so I can see the real girl I'm in love with," he poked gently and Marinette smiled and dropped the costume with a couple words. Her blue eyes never left his though as she stared in disbelief of the man who stood in front of her.

Marinette couldn't believe that he just forgave her like that, that he was okay with the girl behind the mask and wanted to stare at her, and that he still loved her. Even in his greatest time of need, she left him to stand there alone and face the world. He arrested his own father the day she left and yet he still was willing to move past that. The emotions became overwhelming to the girl and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, a kiss with passion and love. A kiss that Adrien melted into and returned back just as vigorously.

Adrien knew he had pushed Marinette away and had made it clear she was simply a good friend on multiple occasions while she was star struck over him. He had tried rushing their identity exchange on multiple occasions and did pretty bad things that he would have to explain to her since his father's arrest. Yet, that kiss told him everything would be okay.

The night passed too quickly for the couple. The two of them discussed much on that rooftop, including Marinette's impending departure the following day for the summer. It was hard for either of them to accept, Marinette even thought about trying to make up and excuse and skip out on the trip but Adrien assured her it would be okay. He would come to see her as often as he could with his busy modeling schedule and that the trip would be very beneficial to Marinette in the long run of helping her achieve her dream of being a world famous fashion designer for people all across all the continents.

"I got so lucky with you," Marinette told him, leaning against his shoulder on the rooftop as they stared out at their city. "You're supportive of my dreams, of my future, you are an absolutely amazing person and on top of that, down right handsome," Marinette said

"You're the one who is so pur-fect my princess," He replied right back with a grin that just widened as she shook her head at the cat pun.

"What am I going to do with you, my silly kitty?" She teased him which he quickly replied.

"Keep me."

"I will have it no other way."

—-

The night turned into morning as they both awoke in each other's arms in Marinette's bed, far too early for their of their liking after their night/morning before. It would soon be time to say goodbye and depart from each other's company to avoid any confusion if Marinette's parents came up to check on her before breakfast and the airport.

Their goodbye ended much sooner than either had wanted as they heard footsteps on her stairs but the night they had before sealed the deal with understanding each other and promises of loving each other despite the obstacles to come. It was the best either could hope for in the circumstances but it didn't mean it wasn't hard.

During Marinette's time away, she knew Adrien was traveling to exciting places as he modeled but wished desperately that she could be there, closer to him. She knew he was at a beach photo shoot having fun with a close friend of his and his friend would keep him out of trouble but Marinette desperately wanted to be there having fun with him. Drinking and laughing and talking the night away.

Her and Adrien had discussed their future as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and agreed for the time being they would just keep people knowing their identities limited but agreed to her parents and their closest friends, Nino and Alya. She offered that he could tell his father the truth, in case it offered some healing for Adrien but she didn't know if he would. Marinette knew he felt angry, sad and somewhat ashamed of the entire situation between not knowing and all the way up to being the one who arrested his father.

During her long days and nights, Marinette just would remember all the moments they had together and looked at the few pictures she had of him now, knowing he didn't really like her having his modeling photos because it wasn't the real him. It was the persona they needed at that particular moment. She would constantly reread the texts he sent her recently and the old messages he would send her as Chat Noir, remembering all his flirty antics and feeling the love of his recent texts, constantly reminding her of their night together.

Adrien and her agreed they were getting constantly distracted with missing each other and texting and decided to limit themselves greatly until they were able to see each other again so the texts would help Marinette as she would miss him. Some days she would cry but the texts helped remind her how good it is.

But tonight, she had to tell him so she called him and after a couple rings he answered.

"I miss you," was all she said before hanging up.

—-

Inspired by the song: I Miss You by Clean Bandit featuring Julia Micheals

So this is my little one shot based loosely on the song I miss you. Please offer any commentary, helpful tips or whatever you have to offer. If there are any songs that make you think of Miraculous, please comment them! I am working on a full story for Miraculous Ladybug and although I do not have the name decided, I have the plot line written out and first two chapters written and going through edits. The chapters are going to be about the length of this one shot (around ~4-5k) so I want to get a few written before publishing the story so I can establish an update time frame. The basic summary is below but may change some as I add and tweek.

Summary: The Great Paris Bus Accident. Lives were lost despite the desperate attempts of Ladybug and Chat Noir. But after that everything changed. She changed. She changed in ways no one understood. She became a whole new person with whole new methods of doing things. People would say this about two particular women, Ladybug and Marinette. He changed. He changed in ways people thought they understood. He became a whole new person with twisted methods of doing things. People would say this about two particular men, Adrien and Chat Noir. Now of the road to recovery, a bad boy looking to right some wrongs of his past, he must not only face his own demons that seem to resurface but he comes face to face with a new, more destructive Ladybug that has faced much more than what her kitty realizes in his absence.


End file.
